Lord Shen
' Shen' (more commonly known as "Lord Shen") is the primary antagonist in Kung Fu Panda 2. He is an English-accented, old Indian peafowl with red eyespots on his tail feathers and crest. Shen has a right-hand man called the Boss Wolf and a family of peacocks. He lives in a palace in Gongmen City. Underneath his white robe is where he keeps swords, knives, and steel talons. He is also skilled with a spear. Shen is voiced by Gary Oldman in the film, but it is unknown who he is voiced by in the video games. ''Kung Fu Panda 2'' Shen was the son of the peacock emperor of China. The emperor was famous for inventing gunpowder and using it to make fireworks to entertain his people. Shen, however, dreamed to use as a weapon, and came up with the idea of a cannon. The emperor's soothsayer warned his family that Shen's destiny will be destroyed by a warrior of black and white, only if he were to continue pursing his goals using fireworks as warfare. Upon overhearing this, Shen assumed that the warrior would be a giant panda, though the Soothsayer actually meant by a warrior of yin and yang, regardless of the species. Rather than rethinking over his goals to put in a better destiny for himself, Shen instead decides to avert the prophecy by having himself and his wolf gang to track down and kill every panda in the land. Though Shen feels to be proud after the slaughtering of the pandas was done, his family, on the other hand, are outraged of this and banished him and his wolf army to exile as punishment for the atrocity. Feeling betrayed by his family as he consider his actions as self-defense to defy the prophecy, Shen angrily vows to return and claim China as his own. Over the years in exile, Shen and his wolves work hard at building cannons. Once they are done years later, Shen returns, and uses his cannon to take back the empire by force, killing the leading Kung Fu master with one of the cannons. It is then that Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five learn of Shen's treachery and the threat of his weapon, realizing it could bring about a new style of warfare, which it could mean the end of Kung Fu. Eventually, Po and the Furious Five are arrested by the wolves, and brought to Shen. Shen realizes that as long as Po is alive, there is still a chance for the soothsayer's prophecy to come true, and becomes afraid and determined to kill Po. It is then that Shen reveals to Po that he is the reason for his separation from his family, and for their destruction as well. After a following battle, Shen escapes to his cannon factory, out of the palace, and Po and the five barely manage to escape. Shen then proceeds with his plan to begin his assault on China using his cannons and expanding his empire. Meanwhile, the Furious Five try to blow up the factory with the explosives, while keeping Po (who was starting to show weakness from discovering the truth of his family). However, Po sneaks into the factory to confront Shen and learn more, inadvertently interfering with the Five's plan. Shen, taking Po's weakness by stating that Po's parents hated him and abandoned him, manages to shoot Po with his cannon while the wolves capture the Five. Po is healed by the Soothsayer, who helps him attains inner peace and return to face Lord Shen again as he begins his assault. As the battle becomes intense, Shen orders his cannons to fire on the ships and blow away the kung fu warriors, even at the cost of his own wolf pack. After this shot, all the kung fu warriors are gravely injured, and only Po is left standing. He clambers onto a floating platform and prepares for Shen's cannons to fire. However, Po, having attained his inner peace by letting his memory of his parents flow through him rather than fighting it, manages to redirect all the cannon balls back at Lord Shen's fleet, much to the other kung fu masters' surprise. After the ships are all destroyed, Po reveals to the defeated Shen that he has prevented his own past take over his present and pleads with Shen to do the same thing. However, despairing at the destruction of his dream, Shen refuses to let go of his pain and fights Po until he foolishly cuts one of ropes holding one his cannons. Upon realizing this as the cannon falling down on himself, Shen accepts his fate and gets crushed to death, thus the prophecy became fulfilled. Throughout the film, Shen had been troubled by his fear of Po stopping, even killing him. He was also troubled by the memory of how his parents had banished him, refusing to accept the fact that his actions against the pandas has made them mad at him in the first place, and instead believe that they never loved him. Trivia *It should be noted that Shen is called "Peacock" for a time and helps Master Po to find "bandits", but appears to be "more than he thinks". *His tail consists of 92 feathers. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fighter Category:Sequel Villains Category:Warlords Category:Old Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Male Villians Category:Swordsmen Category:Video Game Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains that killed the hero's family Category:Knifemen Category:Clawed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Outcast Category:Mass Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Xenophobes Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Final Boss Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Tragic Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Sadists Category:Outright Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Fearmongers Category:Hegemony Category:Anarchist Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Assassin Category:Evil from the past Category:DreamWorks Villains